


Missed You

by Goldenpetal13



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenpetal13/pseuds/Goldenpetal13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future Fic, established Kurtbastian, Kurt’s been away promoting a show, he gets back late and he’s missed his husband a lot.  Sebastian has a small present for him to show how much he’s missed him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed You

Tiredly Kurt turns the key in the lock and opens the door, he’s just so glad to be home, it had been fun to promote the stage show and it had been really fun to go on TV.  All his friends had messaged him to tell him how well the interview had gone and his dad and Sebastian had saved copies of the interview for him.

Smiling he closes the door to their apartment and clicks the locks on.  Putting his keys in the bowl by the door he shrugs out of his jacket and bends down to unlace his boots.

God his feet are killing him, stupid airport and the damn delays.

Kicking off his boots he’s tempted to grab them and put them away properly but he just wants to get off his feet.  Maybe he can convince Sebastian to rub them for him.  That would be really nice.

More likely Sebastian is in bed as it’s gone three in the morning and the thought of joining him and snuggling in their bed is very appealing, Kurt’s missed him so much.

The only lights in the apartment are from appliances and Kurt navigates his way to their bedroom in the dim illumination to frown at the bar of soft light leaking from under their bedroom door.

Reaching out he pushes the door so that he can walk into the bedroom and then he stops in his tracks at the sight of his husband.

Sebastian was naked, something that was guaranteed to make Kurt’s breath catch, all those lean long lines, dusted with hair and freckles and the golden tan that his husband always seemed to gain in the summer so effortlessly.

His hair was rumpled and messy, as was the bed due to the fact he was writhing on his back on said bed moaning gently.  One hand was caressing and tweaking a peaked nipple, the other was only just holding onto a vibrator that was set on low and clearly driving him crazy and most probably touching his prostate.

Swollen and hard his dick stuck up in the air leaking and shockingly untended, Sebastian was usually quick to palm his own cock or if he could get his hands on it, Kurt’s.

Even after all these years Sebastian’s appetite for sex was still rampant and he could turn almost anything into a come on or innuendo delighting in embarrassing Kurt in social gatherings, but everyone always laughed at Sebastian and it only encouraged him.

“Kurt,” the man pants heavily his eyes closed and seemingly unaware of his husband’s voyeurism, “Fuck, Kurt, god, need you baby, ungh,” and then Kurt’s mouth goes dry and his head spins as his blood supply rapidly moves south because Sebastian’s hips are flexing as he pumps the vibrator in and out os his ass.

Arching his back Sebastian shamelessly groans and moans, “Kurt, Kurt, so close, so close.”

Kurt has no illusions about his husband, he never really has since they first met all those years ago as teenagers, so he’s fairly certain that Sebastian has been very productive with their toys and played every single night while Kurt’s been away just because he can.

On the other hand Kurt still has trouble doing things on his own, it’s embarrassing and humiliating, why should he do that when he has a very willing sexual partner that continues to tempt him into pastures new so that their sex life will never be routine or boring.  In fact life with Sebastian is never boring the man has the ability to bring chaos into their world just by smiling.

It’s been almost a week and Kurt’s missed Sebastian is so many ways.

Striding forward he grabs the toy and, carefully, removes it.

Sebastian’s jade green eyes snap open and he smirks, “Hey baby, you’re home, I got you a present,” and with that the man shifts up and onto his hands and knees offering up his lubed and stretched hole.  Moaning again Sebastian whines, “God just fuck me already Kurt, I’ve been ready for you for the last hour, come on baby, been too long since you fucked me into the mattress, just take me, please, god, Kurt.”

Scrabbling at his belt Kurt gives into his husband’s begging and eases his pants and boxers down, the lube is handily sitting on the bedside table and Kurt absently notices it’s one of the edible ones.

Lubing himself up he trusts Sebastian to have done all the preparation properly and he lines up to thrust into him.  He’s barely halfway in when he stops and accusingly says, “Bastian you’re still so tight baby.”

Rather than replying Sebastian simply bucks his hips back burying Kurt further inside, “Yes, like that Kurt, come on Kurt, want you so badly.”

Yes life with Sebastian was anything but boring.

Pushing all the way in Kurt grips Sebastian’s hips and has to battle him to make him stay still, “Give yourself a chance to adjust sweetie,” he mutters and grits his teeth to stave off his impending climax, it’s been too damn long and his wonderful ‘Bas is just too tight, too hot, too welcoming for him to last.

“God Kurt, fuck me damn it, I’ve been waiting for you all day, just do it, I need you too much,” and Sebastian is fighting him trying to make him move.

Unexpectedly he pulls forward and slips off of Kurt’s cock, twisting the devious man snags Kurt’s arm and manages to tip the already off balance counter tenor onto the bed.  Quickly Sebastian gets Kurt onto his back and then climbs aboard and sheathes himself back onto Kurt’s cock.

“Seb!” Kurt moans at the feeling of having his husband so eager for him and so tight and then the man starts to move and to ride him at a punishing rate, “Not going to last honey, too long, god you feel so good.”

Squeezing his eyes shut Kurt tries to do math in his head, to balance their budget and then the weight on him shifts a little and the most hungry sexy noises are coming from Sebastian.

Giving up at putting it off any longer Kurt opens his eyes to see his lover bowed and sweaty as he slams down onto Kurt.  Clamping his hands onto Sebastian’s hips Kurt rolls to the side taking the man with him and then he wrestles Seb’s legs up as he sets up the bruising punishing pace his husband has been hankering after.

“Yes,” ‘Bas almost screams it, “There, right there, yes, now fuck me you little jumped up bitch, fuck me like you mean it, make me yours,” Seb has such a dirty mouth when he’s right on the edge and Kurt lets him have what he wants.

Leaning over the man he knows the right buttons to push, “Seb, you like that?  You like what I’m doing to you?  Missed you so much honey, missed waking up next to you, missed coming home to you, missed your smile, your kiss, your cute little snores, missed everything.”

Dirty talk might get Sebastian going but sweet talk right near the end did the rest and one of the man’s hands is now frantically jerking himself off as Kurt continues to ram into him as fast and as hard as he can.

“Missed you too,” Sebastian whimpers, “Missed you so much, love you, love you Kurt, don’t leave me again.”

So close now he can feel the pressure building up Kurt makes one last effort and says, “Love you so much Bas, love you forever,” and then his husband cries out under him as his orgasm hits which serves to kick start Kurt’s and he explodes inside of him filling his beautiful wonderful ‘Bastian just the way he likes it.

Collapsing on top of Sebastian, Kurt breathes in the familiar comforting smell of his lover and never wants to move another muscle again, “Love you Seb.”

“Love you too,” Sebastian pants, “Did you like your welcome home present?”

Only Sebastian would think that was a present and Kurt chuckles, “I loved it honey, I missed you.”

“Missed you too,” his husband pauses, “You know that lube is edible right?” Kurt blinks a few times unable to keep up with the conversation, “That means I’ll give you ten minutes then I’m sucking you off.”

Yes life with Sebastian was anything but routine and boring.


End file.
